


Nebbia

by MadDogMajima



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Abuse, Horror, Incest, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: But everyone has to pay for all the sins that they madeAnd a lover's heart never forgetsA ghost from the grave did not accept the fate'Cause the soul full of anger is immortal("Ghost from the Barrow" - Paddy and the Rats)18/08/2005Quattro cugini si allontanano da casa della nonna per esplorare la campagna tra caldo soffocante, noia e zanzare.Torneranno in tre, e il loro rapporto non sarà più come prima.24/12/2015Tre cugini si incontrano dopo anni per passare il Natale insieme alla loro famiglia, in una patetica parvenza di normalità. Il passato, però, non ne vuole sapere di restare morto.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. L'incidente

**Author's Note:**

> Oggi spulciavo il mio Drive e mi sono imbattuta in questa storia iniziata nel 2015 e mai portata a termine. Ricordo di aver voluto creare un racconto ambientato nelle campagne in cui sono cresciuta, dove certi giorni la nebbia è così fitta da penetrare nelle ossa.
> 
> Questi personaggi non mi hanno mai veramente lasciata, periodicamente torno a pensarci e ho capito che finalmente è arrivato il momento di raccontare la loro storia fino alla fine, giusto in tempo per Halloween. Ho sistemato le poche pagine scritte quattro anni fa e a poco a poco sto andando avanti.
> 
> Se deciderete di seguirmi in questo viaggio, grazie <3

«Sicuro che sia il posto giusto?»

«Te l’avevo detto che abitava in una topaia.»

«Sì, ma non immaginavo così topaia.»

Giacomo premette il piede sul freno e lasciò che la Giulietta rallentasse fino a quaranta chilometri orari. Ci mancavano solo una buca o un dosso invisibili, con tutta la nebbia che c’era.

Era l’ultima volta che si faceva convincere da sua madre a passare a prendere i due disastri per far loro da taxi. L’ultima, Natale o non Natale.

«Se il tuo telefono si decidesse a capire che siamo in una rotonda e non al centro del canale…»

«Se il tuo telefono non avesse una durata della batteria inversamente proporzionale a tutto il tempo in cui hai succhiato cazzi per potertelo permet- Ahia!» Stefano massaggiò la nuca, dove il pugno del cugino gli aveva scompigliato i ricci castani.

«Tua madre non vuole davvero sapere cosa hai fatto quella volta con il suo tanga rosa.»

«Hai vinto. Hai vinto.»

Stefano si sporse dal finestrino per guardarsi intorno, all’apparenza incurante della ventata di umidità che rese nullo il riscaldamento impostato al massimo non appena il vetro si fu abbassato di un paio di centimetri. Non che ci fosse molto da vedere, anche con la testa in balia delle intemperie come un cane eccitato per l’imminente passeggiata al parco: campi, lasciati incolti o del tutto spogli e fangosi, intervallati ogni tanto da gruppetti di case che avevano visto giorni migliori; il terremoto non era stato clemente con nessuna, e Giacomo aveva notato che più di una, almeno per quello che riusciva a vedere, era ridotta a un cumulo di macerie e travi marce. A pochi metri dal terreno aleggiava uno spesso strato di nebbia; se gli Appennini fossero ancora lì o li avesse inglobati un buco nero, non era dato saperlo.

«Uhm... Aveva detto di fianco alla chiesa, no?»

«Riuscissi a vederla, una chiesa.»

Giacomo accelerò per la stradina di campagna. Non troppo, ma ormai la carrozzeria bianca, lavata il giorno prima, era troppo insozzata da schizzi di fango e moscerini morti perché stare attenti avesse più qualche effetto.

«Il prossimo anno la macchina la prende lui. O si fa trovare da qualche altra parte. La mia Giulietta non la faccio più passare per certe strade.»

Stefano non gli prestava attenzione, la testa ancora fuori dal finestrino mentre osservava il fumo salire dai fossi putridi 

«Figata.»

«Sembra che tu non abbia mai visto la campagna in vita tua.» 

Giacomo accese i fendinebbia, nel vano tentativo di guadagnare un pò di visibilità. Provò ad azionare i tergicristalli, ma dopo la prima passata gli fu chiaro che l’unico risultato ottenibile fosse spalmare acqua sporca su tutto il parabrezza.

«Intravedo una croce. Credo sia una croce. Vedo dei lumini natalizi a forma di croce.»

«Sì, ma tira su il finestrino che non ho voglia di finire congelato.»

Stefano piazzò una mano sulla fronte e strinse gli occhi. 

«Sia lodato Cthulhu, eccola là. La vedi?»

Se non avesse avuto una misera croce sul tetto, attorniata da luci colorate di Natale, l’avrebbe liquidata come ennesima casa e sarebbe proseguito: nulla della sagoma faceva intendere che fosse qualcosa di più, nemmeno le impalcature sull’intero lato che dava sulla strada.

Giacomo rallentò e parcheggiò di fronte al sagrato. La Giulietta sobbalzò, e lui fu sicuro che una delle ruote anteriori fosse affondata in una pozzanghera.

«Ma porc-»

«Siamo davanti a una chiesa, suvvia.»

«Fanculo te, la chiesa, Alessandro e il Natale.»

Stefano lo ignorò; adesso stava agitando la mano per attirare l’attenzione di una sagoma imponente. A mano a mano che si avvicinava, lento come se l’umidità lo avesse privato della cartilagine, Giacomo scorse la figura familiare del cugino, infagottato in una giacca dal cappuccio di pelliccia, che lo faceva sembrare ancora più massiccio di quanto non fosse diventato da quando la palestra e la figa avevano sostituito il McDonald’s di mezzanotte.

«Ciao ragazzi!» la portiera si spalancò per lasciare entrare la squillante voce di Alessandro «Avete fatto fatica a trovare il posto?»

«Mi devi un giro in autolavaggio, stronzo. E pure dal gommista se proprio mi gira male.» prese fiato per riferirgli nel miglior modo possibile anche dove avrebbe potuto gentilmente infilarsi il posto «E-»

«Jake suvvia, non ci vediamo da secoli. Smettila di pensare solo a quella macchina.»

«Ma ti danno dei soldi per difenderlo? Tot al mese da quando avevamo cinque anni?»

Stefano roteò gli occhi e distolse lo sguardo.

«Allora Ale? Come mai hai deciso di venire a vivere qui in mezzo?»

«Mah, alla fine ho trovato un lavoro, e le case costano poco. Non è che abbia ambizioni o altro, non sono come voi.» la voce si abbassò «Alla fine sono pure vicino a dove abitava la nonna.»

«Cazzo è vero che abitava nel nulla da queste parti.» Stefano abbassò di nuovo il finestrino per guardare fuori, tanto lui aveva già i capelli fradici e chi se ne fregava degli altri. Una folata umida investì Giacomo in pieno volto 

«Con tutta questa nebbia non me ne ero accorto.»

Giacomo svoltò a sinistra all'incrocio. Rallentò, scalò la marcia per non abbassare di troppo i giri a trenta chilometri orari. Anche i fendinebbia potevano poco di fronte a un tempo del genere: a malapena riusciva a distinguere le strisce di vernice a bordo strada, men che meno quanto profondo o pieno d'acqua fosse il fosso alla loro destra. Attorno a loro, solo grigio scuro e gocce d'acqua spalmate sul parabrezza dai tergicristalli.

«Cazzo, ma da quanto tempo non capitavamo qui?»

«Almeno un dieci anni, sicuro Ste.» Giacomo strinse più forte il volante, combattendo contro la propria prudenza che gli stava impedendo di accelerare per allontanarsi «Sinceramente non mi manca.»

«Perché tu poi hai cambiato scuola e non sei più tornato, testa di cazzo. Hai trovato gli amici fighi e ci hai lasciati soli. Vero Ale?»

Nessuna risposta.

«Ale? Mi stai ascoltando?»

Giacomo spostò lo specchietto per guardare negli occhi il cugino. Metà del suo volto era coperto dalla sciarpa di lana gialla, ciò che emergeva era un naso pallido e adunco, rimasugli di acne adolescenziale e due occhi fissi fuori dal finestrino. Una mano si posò sul vetro.

_ Fantastico. Su, fammi pure altre due ditate sul finestrino, perché questa macchina non ha ancora sofferto abbastanza. _

«Qui è dove è morto Lorenzo.»

La Giulietta sbandò.


	2. Chapter 2

Non appena socchiuse gli occhi, si accorse che era tornata l’estate. Li serrò, per proteggerli dalla luce accecante. Rabbrividì quando il freddo che non si aspettava penetrò sotto la giacca.

Freddo?

Ogni tentativo di muovere il corpo lanciava fitte dolorose dalla colonna vertebrale al cervello. Fuochi d’artificio bianchi esplosero dietro le palpebre quando ebbe la malaugurata idea di piegare il collo.

Mugugnò di dolore, guadagnando solo un colpo di tosse dalla bocca del tutto secca. Provò a deglutire, senza successo: giù per la gola scivolò carta vetrata.

Sotto i polpastrelli riconobbe il cambio, impostato sulla quinta (la quinta?). Allentò la presa, anche se la mano rattrappita non voleva saperne. Tastò la zona circostante, il sedile del passeggero vuoto, l’airbag scoppiato.

I cocci di vetro di cui era cosparso il cofano.

_ Cazzo, la macchina. _

Tornò al sedile di fianco a lui, umido, con qualche frammento del parabrezza qua e là.

«...Ste?» le labbra spaccate si schiusero per fare uscire un gracidio a malapena udibile «Ale?»

L’unico rumore che sentì fu quello della sua mano che accarezzava la pelle e le cuciture del sedile.

Inspirò per raccogliere in qualche modo il coraggio di aprire gli occhi. Quello che sembrava un sole estivo era, in realtà, solo la luce di un lampione appena oltre il fosso. Giacomo guardò il palo di ferro, confuso, senza sapere perché non riuscisse a vederne direttamente la luce; lui era troppo in basso e le pareti del fosso troppo alte.

Richiuse le palpebre, gli occhi che bruciavano. Un rivolo caldo scivolato dalla fronte terminò la propria vita gocciolando sulla spalla nuda e gelida, lasciata scoperta dal cappotto lacerato.

«Che cazzo è successo...?»

Poco ma sicuro, la macchina era vuota. A occhi chiusi, si costrinse a portare indietro il braccio destro, quello dalla mano ancora in preda ai crampi, per tastare i sedili posteriori. Invece della gamba di Alessandro, incontrò solo cocci, bagnato e qualcosa che sembrava una matassa di fili ingarbugliati.

_ Ma che aveva nella borsa Ale? _

Afferrò un grumo bagnato e se lo portò davanti agli occhi. Sbatté le palpebre più e più volte; non capiva cosa potesse essere e la consistenza vischiosa gli faceva pure un pò schifo. Sotto il suo sguardo prese forma una matassa di capelli ricci tenuta insieme da un grumo rosso, dalle cui estremità pendevano brandelli di pelle ancora gocciolanti.

«Cosa diavolo...?!»

Giacomo afferrò la spalla con l'altra mano. Il grumo di sangue, pelle e capelli impattò contro la metà ancora intatta del lunotto nell'esatto momento in cui i muscoli del braccio decisero di esplodere di dolore tutti insieme.

«Ste? Ale? Dove siete finiti?»

Incurante delle gambe lasciate livide dal volante, si inginocchiò sul sedile per guardare meglio: la fodera era stata strappata in più punti; l'imbottitura fuoriuscita aveva assorbito la maggior parte del sangue, quello che non si era raggrumato in pozze lungo il sedile.

«Ale?»

Erano fuori. Erano sicuramente fuori. Sul ciglio della strada, ad attendere l'ambulanza. Non lo avevano tirato fuori perché alle lezioni di primo soccorso quella era la prima cosa che insegnavano. No?

«Dove cazzo siete finiti?»

Cercò di immaginare Stefano acciaccato, seduto sull'asfalto, e Alessandro mezzo calvo con un fazzoletto premuto sulla testa. Tentò con tutte le proprie forze di trovare quell'immagine divertente, ma quando l'eco della propria voce sfumò e attorno a lui rimasero solo nebbia, silenzio e lo sciacquio del fosso, gli fu impossibile continuare a sperare.

Doveva uscire.

Un braccio dopo l'altro, e qualche spinta da parte di quelle maledette gambe messe KO dall'airbag, scivolò giù dal finestrino. Il naso fece conoscenza per primo con il pendio libero del fosso; subito dopo gli anfibi caddero in acqua con un rumoroso  _ sciaf _ .

«Ma porc-!»

Un improvviso colpo di tosse gli impedì di intonare altre bestemmie e trascinarsi più su. Quando fu di nuovo in grado di muoversi l'acqua fangosa e gelida gli aveva già inzuppato i calzini.

«Fosso di merda ti odio.»

Se all'interno dell'abitacolo faceva freddo, lì fuori la nebbia gli penetrò nei polmoni. Le dita, aggrappate all'erba umida, formicolavano, rosse per il gelo ma inaspettatamente bollenti. La luce del lampione, seppur addolcita dalla foschia, rimaneva troppo forte perché gli occhi riuscissero a restare aperti troppo a lungo senza lacrimare, ma le orecchie oltre a un fischio acuto non captarono altro che il rumore dell'acqua.

Con l'odore di marcio che ormai era penetrato fin nelle pieghe del cervello, decise che fosse ora di alzarsi in piedi. O almeno di provarci. A tentoni, raggiunse la parte superiore dello pneumatico. Per quanto scivolosa, gli permise di avere un buon appiglio su cui fare leva per sollevare il resto del corpo, al momento rigido e pesante quanto un blocco di cemento. Pochi secondi, il tempo di appoggiarsi alla portiera e tirare un sospiro di sollievo, che i polpastrelli presero a bruciare. Giacomo socchiuse gli occhi e portò la mano davanti al volto: sanguinavano.

«Ci mancava solo...» ripulì l'indice dal sangue, ma con sua enorme sorpresa, la pelle era intatta, e così quella di tutte le dita. La manica del cappotto, invece, gocciolava di rosso. Giacomo si staccò dalla portiera con una spinta e, incerto sulle gambe tremanti, fissò gli occhi sul quel che rimaneva della Giulietta: il cofano conciato come una fisarmonica, per metà inghiottito dalla melma, i finestrini in frantumi, la carrozzeria scheggiata, rigata in più punti, la portiera accartocciata.

Il sangue che colava dal finestrino posteriore e gocciolava sull'erba.

Giacomo corse su, fino al ciglio della strada, dove crollò a quattro zampe, col fiatone e l'aria gelida che gli feriva i polmoni.

«Che cazzo... Che cazzo... Ale?!» 

Non fu nemmeno sicuro di averlo detto veramente, tanto la sua voce uscì flebile. Tossì. Sotto di lui, la scia di sangue che dalla macchina si allungava fino alla strada e oltre, per terminare al centro della carreggiata. Il ragazzo si alzò di nuovo in piedi; tentò di pulire le mani sul cappotto, che però già odorava di ferro misto a marcio. Affondò il volto fino al naso nella sciarpa, rimasta per miracolo solo umida. Si costrinse a guardare avanti per non dover avere di nuovo sotto gli occhi la strisciata di sangue e quello che rimaneva della Giulietta.

Si trascinò, passo dopo passo, verso il centro della strada, dove il sangue finalmente si fermava. Alessandro doveva senza dubbio essere lì. Ferito, magari, stordito o svenuto, ma lì.

Vicino alla pozza non c'era nessuno. Per quanto la nebbia fosse fitta, riusciva a scorgere altro che asfalto, erba, qualche albero rachitico in lontananza.

«Ale?»

Il pensiero che quei due stronzi avessero chiamato un'ambulanza o fossero fuggiti per i fatti loro, magari credendolo morto, fu sfiorato e cacciato via in meno di un secondo. Doveva per forza essere successo qualcosa.

_ Che cosa? _

La sua attenzione fu attirata da un luccichio dove la traccia di sangue si interrompeva: abbandonato sull'asfalto bagnato, quello che sul momento Giacomo non riconobbe nemmeno come un telefono. Strabuzzò gli occhi, sbatté le palpebre per capire se il dolore in tutto il corpo gli avesse pure causato le allucinazioni, ma l'oggetto non sparì. La punta dell'anfibio impregnato d'acqua punzecchiò il Nokia 3310 che se ne stava con lo schermo rivolto verso il terreno. Sulla parte posteriore della cover, due adesivi arancioni e neri: una A, e una S.

_ Alessandro Sighinolfi _

«Che cazzo?»

Anni e anni, e ancora sarebbe riuscito a riconoscere quel telefono ovunque: Ale e la sua mania adolescenziale di appiccicare adesivi e scritte con l'indelebile ovunque. Con due dita lo tirò su; premette per sbaglio uno dei tasti e dalla piccola cassa uscì un bip assordante.

Quel telefono era sparito dalla circolazione da almeno dieci anni, si narrava fosse caduto dalla finestra di Ste, al sesto piano, e avesse finalmente smesso di funzionare solo in quel momento, dopo lavatrici, ruote di bicicletta e persino un volo dalla ruota panoramica. Giacomo lo strinse nella mano tremante.

_ Premere Sblocca e poi * _

La carica era ancora al massimo. Sullo schermo, il logo con due tette stilizzate pagato cinque euro e un abbonamento settimanale. Giacomo sussultò quando il cellulare vibrò, e quasi lo fece cadere.

_ 1 nuovo messaggio _

«Che cazzo...»

Premette il tasto al centro per aprirlo.

_ \- Jake - _

_ Zia Rosa è qui. Nn l'hanno ank trovato. _

_ \- 18/08/2005 15:47 - _

Giacomo sussultò. Il telefono cadde sull'asfalto senza quasi fare rumore. Lo riprese.

_ \- Ste - _

_ Nn vogliono k entri. Li sento parlare dalla camera. 6 con Jake? _

_ \- 18/08/2005 15:38 _

_ \- Jake - _

_ Madre parla kn polizia. Nonna anke. K palle non sento niente. _

_ \- 18/08/2005 13:16 - _

Sapeva cosa sarebbe arrivato ora. Trattenne il respiro.

_ \- Lore - _

_ Ciao, mex collettivo gente!C siete oggi dalla nonna?Porto il boomerang? _

_ -18/08/2005 10:32 - _


	3. La lepre

Giacomo scagliò il telefono lontano, verso i campi. Impassibile, l’aggeggio rimbalzò tre volte prima di scomparire tra l’erba alta. Il luccichio dello schermo rimase visibile per qualche secondo.

Era un incubo. Era tutto un maledetto incubo. Si pizzicò il braccio, poi chiuse gli occhi e si sferrò un pugno sullo zigomo. Quando li riaprì, il triste scenario era ancora lì, se possibile ancora più umido e nebbioso. Giacomo respirava a bocca aperta, inghiottendo boccate di nebbia che lo facevano tossire. Portò una mano al fianco dove una costola doveva essersi incrinata, ma la tolse non appena il dolore diventò insopportabile. Come aveva fatto a ignorarlo per così tanto tempo?

Si trascinò in avanti, lontano dalla macchina e dal sangue il cui odore gli tormentava ancora le narici. Controvoglia, si spinse sul ciglio della strada; ci mancava solo essere investito da un incapace che non sapeva guidare. Sotto di lui, invisibile nella nebbia, il fosso rantolava di acqua gelida. Si strinse nella giacca.

Dove andando? A malincuore si voltò verso la macchina nuova, irrecuperabile, che aveva appena finito di pagare e bestemmiò di nuovo.

Si avviò nella direzione indicata dal muso a fisarmonica, accompagnato solo dal frastuono delle scarpe trascinate sull’asfalto finché la macchina finalmente non sparì nella nebbia e Giacomo rimase solo sotto a un lampione. Col fiato corto e il petto che esplodeva di dolore a ogni battito, si appoggiò al palo di ferro in cerca di sollievo.

«Dev’essere un sogno. Un cazzo di sogno. Sono in coma.»

Le goccioline di condensa che gli bagnavano la schiena, però, erano fin troppo reali. Il Nokia che aveva tenuto in mano era stato fin troppo reale, ancora vibrava nel suo palmo.

Qualcosa si mosse pochi passi più in là, un’ombra. Giacomo fece un passo indietro, mentre sulle braccia i peli si rizzavano: non era un essere umano. Troppo bassa, ricurva su se stessa, muoveva la testa allungata a scatti, arricciava il muso annusando l’aria.

Una lepre.

«Una lepre?»

Una cazzo di lepre con qualcosa in bocca. Si avvicinò zompettando, il pelo fradicio di umidità, le palpebre che a malapena sbattevano. Un balzo, e poi un altro, con le zampe che a contatto con l’asfalto non facevano nessun rumore.

«Che cosa vuoi da me?»

«È che essere morti é un pò una palla.»

Giacomo si voltò di scatto, ma dietro di lui c’era solo il lampione con l’impronta asciutta della sua schiena. La lepre continuava a masticare in silenzio il mucchietto di ramoscelli che teneva tra i denti.

«L’hai sentito anche tu?»

_ Stai parlando a un coniglio, deficiente. _

L’animale si avvicinò, cauto, giusto quel tanto che bastava per fargli notare che a bagnargli buona parte del pelo non fosse acqua, né la schiena era più scura delle zampe.

Una ferita aperta sulla nuca, così larga che oltre i bordi slabbrati si intravedeva il cranio giallognolo cosparso di capillari gonfi, ospitava una miriade di moscerini irrequieti che si agitavano, saltavano, si intrufolavano tra il pelo e i muscoli, lungo la colonna vertebrale dell’animale indifferente.

Puzzava di carne marcia abbandonata sotto il sole di Ferragosto. Puzzava di quella volta in cui lui e Lorenzo erano tornati a casa dalle vacanze due settimane dopo aver fatto saltare la corrente per scherzo.

Si aggrappò al lampione mentre la birra che non avrebbe dovuto bere trascinava su il panino dell’Autogrill e insieme precipitavano tra i suoi piedi in un getto giallognolo che puzzava di acido. Giacomo massaggiò la gola che bruciava; fu tentato di tuffarsi nel canale e bere l’acqua putrida solo per ottenere un po’ di sollievo.

La bestiaccia si avvicinava, un passo dopo l’altro, sicura sulle zampe muscolose. Mangiucchiava serena, senza staccargli lo sguardo di dosso.

Giacomo caricò il calcio, il dorso del piede affondò nel pelo fradicio e spedì la cosa lontano, dove rimbalzò lungo l’asfalto senza emettere alcun verso.

_ Pam, pam, pam. _

Una macchia di sangue e un nugolo di vermi per ogni istante in cui toccava terra.

Come se nulla fosse successo, l’animale si alzò, agitò la testa come un labrador bagnato e corse via. La strada tornò silenziosa, immersa nella nebbia. Qualsiasi cosa stringesse tra i denti, l’aveva abbandonata ai piedi del ragazzo, tra le scarpe umide e infangate. 

Era un mucchietto di ramoscelli secchi tenuti assieme con uno spago. L’umidità gli penetrò nelle ossa non appena realizzò che cos’era.

_\- I miei nn ci sono stase - _

_-C guardiamo 1 film? Ho sentito ke é bllx - _

_ Davvero siamo soli in casa e tu suggerisci di vedere un film? Cosa siamo, al catechismo? _

Questo aveva pensato. Poi il film l’avevano guardato davvero perché quando Lorenzo si metteva in testa qualcosa non c’era verso di fargli cambiare idea e alla fine erano troppo spaventati per fare qualsiasi cosa non fosse tenersi la mano anche per pisciare.

Lorenzo avrebbe finito per guardarlo almeno una volta alla settimana. Paghette bruciate da Blockbuster finché Ste non aveva convinto la zia che Blair Witch Project fosse solo un film horror e non uno stratagemma delle sette sataniche per attirare ragazzini innocenti. Quando suo cugino ebbe per le mani il dvd fu ancora peggio, perché cominciò con i legnetti.

Quei cazzo di legnetti.

Identici quello che adesso giaceva umido ai suoi piedi, macchiato del sangue della bestiaccia.

Era un incubo. Doveva essere un incubo. Nonostante il gelo che gli penetrava nelle ossa, nonostante la nebbia che bruciava gli occhi e le scarpe zuppe troppo strette attorno a piedi diventati pezzi di ghiaccio.

Doveva essere un incubo, uno scherzo del cervello. O ancora meglio, uno scherzo di quei due cretini di Ste e Ale. Ma a quale scopo?

Si pizzicò il fianco, torse il lembo di pelle fino a farsi venire le dita bianche, ma l’unico effetto che ottenne fu aggiungere il livido alla lista degli acciacchi che gli rendevano difficile anche solo respirare.

Privo della forza per calciare lontano anche l’agglomerato di bastoncini venuto dall’Inferno, si trascinò nella direzione delle impronte insanguinate lasciate dalla lepre perché si rese conto con una fitta di terrore essere il suo unico appiglio, l’unica guida che gli desse una direzione in cui andare che non fosse, semplicemente, lontano dalla Giulietta distrutta.

Quando anche la luce del lampione sfumò nella nebbia ci furono solo lui, con il fianco che pulsava, e il rumore dei suoi passi che si trascinavano a fatica lungo l’asfalto pieno buche, in mezzo a ciuffi d’erba troppo verde che testardi si intrufolavano tra le crepe. Attorno a lui, il bianco ovattato nascondeva i fossi che ogni secondo apparivano troppo vicini.

Così vicini da poterci cadere e annegare, se solo avesse posato il piede nel punto sbagliato.

Giacomo si portò la mano al collo e saltò all’indietro, perché le sue gambe l’avevano portato proprio sul ciglio della strada, dove la linea bianca sbiadita lasciava il posto al ripido pendio sul fondo del quale si nascondeva l’acqua che puzzava di marcio.

Qualcosa l’aveva spinto. Una mano sottile, a palmo aperto, bagnata e gelida persino attraverso la stoffa.

Non abbastanza da farlo cadere, ma più che sufficiente per destarlo del tutto dal torpore gelido in cui era precipitato. Non era solo, e qualsiasi cosa fosse uno, non era un coniglio, e due, l’aveva fatto di proposito per fargli capire dove le zampe insanguinate dell’animale l’avevano guidato.

_ «Qui è dove è morto Lorenzo.» _

Una fitta alla testa lo costrinse in ginocchio.

«Non è che hai una paglia, vero?»

Giacomo si voltò, la mano premuta contro la costola e il cuore in gola. Il suo cervello lottò per dare un senso alla figura che gli occhi senza ombra di dubbio stavano osservando prendere forma dalla nebbia stessa.

Spinse fuori dalla bocca spalancata la serie di parole più stupida della sua intera esistenza.

«Lore, manco c’hai i polmoni, che cazzo vuoi fumare?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paglia = sigaretta
> 
> Ho scoperto di divertirmi un mondo a inserire termini e modi di parlare modenesi, soprattutto se risalenti a una decina di anni fa, quando facevo il liceo XD Credo lo farò molto più spesso in futuro.


	4. Il fosso

Per pura abitudine, portò la mano alla tasca posteriore dei jeans e fu solo per miracolo che non ci trovò un pesce, figurarsi se le sigarette erano ancora là dentro. L’istinto di eseguire all’istante qualsiasi richiesta di suo cugino era sicuro di averlo perso dieci anni prima, l’ultima volta in cui si erano parlati come persone civili. L’ultima volta in cui-

«Non ce le hai?»

La delusione nella sua voce, e il mugolio da bambino viziato ferito che ne seguì, pizzicò un nervo che non ricordava più di avere. Le ore di video sgranati sul cellulare e le registrazioni distorte ascoltate e riascoltate nel corso di un decennio non resero più semplice udire di nuovo il suono della sua voce.

Della sua  _ vera _ voce.

Da dove provenisse era un mistero, perché Lorenzo i polmoni non ce li aveva davvero. Portava ancora i suoi pantaloni da basket preferiti e le All-Star con le fiamme, entrambi incrostati di muffa bianchiccia e macchiati di verde marcio, ma sopra l’elastico scucito in più punti non c’era niente.

Niente, a parte una fila di vertebre grigiastre, una sopra l’altra, e delle inutili costole completamente vuote. Brandelli di pelle penzolavano dalle spalle livide e a malapena coprivano il petto, tesi sulle clavicole sporgenti; goccioline di umidità colavano giù per le braccia fino alle dita bluastre. L’unica traccia di colore era il tenue rosa sul suo collo, ma Giacomo realizzò con un sussulto che era solo sangue sbiadito.

«Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma.»

«Tu dovresti essere morto.»

«Ma io sono morto. Morto morto. Posso pure farmi le seghe alla colonna vertebrale.»

Prima che potesse darne dimostrazione pratica, Giacomo si era accasciato a terra, con la bile acida che spingeva per uscire dallo stomaco. Il fracasso dei suoi conati riempì l’aria, mentre inalava l’odore di bagnato e di terra del fosso.

«No ma cioè che schifo.»

Era la sua faccia. La sua maledetta, stracazzo di faccia. Aveva gli occhi infossati, le labbra bianche, i capelli di chi non li pettinava da settimane e il naso che pareva avere vita propria, ma era sempre, inequivocabilmente la stessa identica faccia che lo tormentava quando chiudeva gli occhi, le stesse iridi verdognole che lo seguivano in ogni stanza di ogni casa dell’intero parentame. Quasi tutti avevano voluto una foto di Lorenzo, dopo la sua scomparsa. Dopo il finto funerale tutti, ma proprio tutti si portarono a casa copie ingrandite della fototessera ridicola appiccicata al loculo vuoto e si premurarono sempre di tenerla in bella vista sulla credenza in salotto; la stessa fototessera che lui, Ale e Ste, l’avevano accompagnato a fare perché Lorenzo sarebbe stato il primo a uscire da scuola guida con il foglietto verde in mano.

La zia Rosa aveva regalato a un’associazione per ragazzi bisognosi la moto che per il compleanno sarebbe dovuta essere sua.

«Ma stai avendo un flashback?»

Lorenzo si chinò di fianco a lui; la colonna vertebrale fece cinque crack uno dopo l’altro. Giacomo ricacciò indietro un grumo di saliva.

«Che cazzo di parole ti metti a usare adesso.»

«L’abbiamo studiato l’ultima settimana di scuola.»

Lorenzo alzò il braccio cadaverico, i muscoli si tesero sotto la pelle. Contò in silenzio, muovendo le labbra.

«Quanto tempo è passato, Jake?»

La freddezza del suo sospiro mandò un brivido su per la schiena.

«Siamo a Natale del 2015.»

«Natale del 2015… quanti anni hai?»

«V-Ventisei.»

«Ventisei…» alzò lo sguardo al cielo bianco “Ventisei… Dovrebbero essere ventisette, per me.»

Una coltellata avrebbe fatto meno male.

«Lore… dimmi una cosa.»

«Mh?»

«Sono dentro a un sogno? Sono in coma? Perché ho-»

«Non è un sogno. Sei sveglio. Lo senti il dolore, no?»

La costola che pulsava tornò alla carica. Lorenzo sorrise e Giacomo si soffermò più del dovuto su quelle labbra.

«Mi chiedo come sia. È freddo o caldo qui fuori?»

«Si gela.»

«Oh.»

«Lore…»

«Mh?»

«Dove sono Ale e Ste?»

Sorrise. Il solito sorriso, quello con cui faceva capire di essere sempre un passo avanti rispetto all’interlocutore. Lo stesso che provocava l’irresistibile tentazione di prenderlo a schiaffi. O spingerlo contro la prima parete disponibile nel garage chiuso a chiave.

«Ho parlato un pò con loro mentre dormivi. È stato illuminante.»

«Dove sono adesso?»

Lorenzo fece un gesto con la mano, come se volesse scacciare una zanzara fastidiosa.

«Sai perché sono tornati? Perché Ale vive così vicino e Ste a breve tornerà a vivere coi suoi?»

«Ste torna a vivere coi suoi?»

Lorenzo scoppiò a ridere, tenendosi la pancia inesistente, le unghie che scricchiolavano contro le costole spoglie.

«Non sei cambiato di una singola, schifosissima virgola, Jake. Tu sei importante, il resto del mondo fosse per te potrebbe crepare.»

Giacomo incassò il miagolio basso con cui suo cugino aveva pronunciato il soprannome. Conficcò le dita nello stomaco per tentare di arginare il dolore.

«Che cosa gli é successo?»

«Oh, ora ti importa? Hai paura di fare brutta figura con me? La figura di quello a cui non fotte un cazzo di nessuno?»

L’aria era cambiata. Si era fatta più umida, più gelida; goccioline di nebbia si infilarono sotto la pelle, oltrepassando senza difficoltà i vestiti ormai fradici. Lorenzo, divertito, aveva alzato un sopracciglio.

«Perché?»

«Perché cosa, Jake?»

Di nuovo.

«Sei stato tu a scassarmi la macchina, vero?»

Lorenzo premette un dito sulle labbra e guardò in alto, mugolando sottovoce.

«Scassarti la macchina…» rise «Scassarti la macchina. Qualsiasi cosa succeda, a patto che tu ne esca senza un graffio, sembra sempre fatta apposta per romperti le palle. Il mondo è davvero un posto cattivo, non credi?»

Giacomo indietreggiò, ma non importava quanta strada facesse, Lorenzo era sempre a pochi passi di distanza a fissarlo senza battere le palpebre. Le ossa esposte scricchiolavano, la pelle cadaverica gocciolava acqua ma la macchia rosata sul collo non accennava ad andarsene.

«Perché?»

«Perché?»

«È tutto nella mia testa.»

Lorenzo sbatté le palpebre, troppo lentamente.

«Tu sei morto.»

«Risposta alla prima domanda… no. Risposta alla seconda, sì. Sono tremendamente morto. Puzzo persino un pò di quel fosso.» passò la mano sulla pelle tesa del petto «Ogni tanto qui brucia ancora. Hai presente quando ti entra l’acqua nel naso in piscina? Più o meno così.»

La mano aperta sul petto, una spinta che gli tolse la terra da sotto i piedi.

Giacomo si ricordò di respirare solo quando la testa fu sommersa dall’acqua fredda. I polmoni bruciarono come se qualcuno li stesse punzecchiando con migliaia di aghi roventi, la melma putrida del fosso si infilò negli occhi e li accecò. Poi giunse il freddo a infilarsi nelle ossa, a inzuppargli i vestiti e trascinarlo sul fondo, in mezzo alle erbacce e al legno marcio. Si dimenò con tutte le sue forze, ma la corrente tratteneva la schiena ben salda in mezzo al fango. O forse era il suo stesso corpo a tradirlo, a rifiutare di muoversi, mentre la testa bruciava quasi fossero delle braci a lambirgli la pelle e non onde gelide.

Prima che il petto scoppiasse, prima che il buio dietro gli occhi si tingesse di un nero più scuro e il terrore lo trascinasse sempre più in basso, gli sembrò di scorgere in alto, irraggiungibile, l’impietoso sole di Ferragosto al centro di un cielo la cui unica nuvola, avevano concordato all’unanimità, assomigliava a un dinosauro affamato.

La penultima cosa che realizzò fu che Lorenzo non era morto sul colpo quando il boomerang lo aveva colpito in testa.

L’ultima, che era ancora cosciente mentre annegava.


	5. La verità

_ «È finito nel fosso?» _

_ «Non lo vedo!» _

_ «Che caduta.» _

_ «Chiamiamo l’ambulanza!» _

_ «No.» _

L’acqua risalì dallo stomaco e inondò le narici.

Giacomo la sputò tutta, fino all’ultima goccia, anche se sembrava non dover finire mai. La pozza grigiastra mista a bile e saliva si allargava sotto la sua faccia dopo averlo arso dall’interno. Gli occhi bruciavano, offuscati dalla nebbia e dalla polvere.

«Sei sveglio.»

Boccheggiò senza che alcun suono uscisse dalla bocca. Il sole era sparito e il gelo tornato alla carica grazie ai vestiti fradici appiccicati alla pelle. Trasudavano melma a ogni minimo movimento. 

La sagoma indistinta di Lorenzo seduto con le gambe incrociate a pochi passi da lui. Aveva in braccio qualcosa che si muoveva, sgusciava tra le dita, si ingrandiva e rimpiccioliva.

Quella cazzo di lepre.

Giacomo strizzò gli occhi e l’animale prese forma. Lorenzo lo osservava, quasi non esistesse altro, con un sorriso a malapena accennato che gli sferrò un invisibile pugno nello stomaco.

«Scusa, dovevo mandare un messaggio.»

Posò due dita sulla ferita infetta della lepre.

La ferita fece  _ squish _ . 

Giacomo dovette trattenersi dal vomitare di nuovo.

A poco a poco, i due lembi irregolari si chiusero, il pelo crebbe umido ma folto e in pochi secondi fu come se non fosse mai esistita. Il sorriso di Lorenzo si allargò mentre la lepre gli mordicchiava un dito con gli occhi socchiusi.

L’erba attorno a loro si era seccata in un cerchio giallastro e perfetto.

Giacomo scattò a sedere, sicuro che il cervello lo stesse prendendo per il culo. Ma no: l’animale era sanissimo e ogni pianta nel raggio di un paio di metri era morta.

«Che caz-?»

«Poveraccia. Una notte qualcuno l’ha vista in mezzo di strada e ha sterzato apposta. Brutta ferita alla testa, finita nel fosso. Abbiamo un sacco di cose in comune.»

Lorenzo la sollevò da sotto le zampe anteriori e sfregò il naso contro il suo.

« _ Mo s’ti bela _ . Quando è stato il terremoto?»

«Tre anni fa.»

«Tre anni fa… Sono già passati tre anni quindi? Che velocità. Sai che fine ha fatto Clara?»

«Che cazzo ne so io di che fine ha fatto il tuo cane.»

Lorenzo scrollò le spalle e sospirò.

«Che cazzo ne sai tu di qualsiasi cosa che non ti riguarda, ovvio.»

Fece male.

«Sapevi che Ale stava per morire a una certa? A forza di sentirsi dire che era grasso aveva smesso di mangiare. Oh, e Ste? è tornato perchè...» affondò la punta di un dito nell’incavo del gomito »La sua fidanzata c’è rimasta secca e lui l’hanno preso per i capelli. Sembra che l’unico uscito fuori bene da tutta questa storia sia stato tu, che sorpresa.»

«E tu come lo sai?»

«Le persone parlano molto, quando si trovano davanti allo zombie del cugino di cui non hanno mai trovato il cadavere.»

Lorenzo posò sull’asfalto l’animale bagnato che sparì dopo pochi balzi nella nebbia.

«Lore…?»

«Mh?»

«Sono morto, quindi?»

«Hai freddo?»

«Da morire.»

Che schifo di risposta.

«Sei ancora vivo e vegeto. Anche se giusto pochi secondi di più...» 

Sgranchì le dita bluastre.

_ Crick crick crick. _

«Ma non sarebbe stato divertente farlo finire subito, no? Non è che sei un privilegiato e puoi soffrire meno di tutti.»

Giacomo si forzò a rimettersi in piedi, ma le gambe cedettero. Le ginocchia si scontrarono contro l’asfalto e scagliarono scariche di dolore direttamente al cervello.

«Cosa sei?»

«Io?» piegò la testa di lato e picchiettò l’indice contro le labbra «E come potrei saperlo? Mica prende Internet in mezzo ai campi.»

«Cosa vuoi?»

«La finiamo con l’interrogatorio?»

Era lo stesso tono di voce che usava quando qualcosa lo infastidiva ma doveva sopportarlo. Le narici si riempirono dell’incenso che la zia bruciava sempre in casa per scacciare “il Diavolo” e lui sprofondò di nuovo nel divano troppo vecchio, con le mani tra i capelli e lo sguardo puntato su Lorenzo che si era rifiutato di sedersi e si teneva lontano, appoggiato al muro con le braccia incrociate. Quel giorno sua madre non era in casa e lui aveva addosso la maglietta dei Bad Religion, di cui non aveva mai ascoltato una canzone; gli sfiorava le ginocchia e dava l’impressione che sotto non avesse niente.

« _ Perché non possiamo continuare?» _

« _ Ma cresci, per Dio.» _

Il suo braccio scattò da solo. Un pugno dei capelli fradici di Lorenzo ben saldo tra le dita, per poi tirare con tutte le sue forze. 

Non doveva andare così. Doveva essere lui a ridere e suo cugino a urlare di dolore, quindi perchè adesso Giacomo era crollato di nuovo a terra stringendosi la mano che bruciava? Lacrime pizzicarono gli angoli degli occhi, ma le ricacciò indietro tirando su col naso.

La sua pelle. La sua pelle si stava sciogliendo, stava colando giù per il palmo e lungo il polso; vedeva il muscoli sotto, i tendini che tremavano per il dolore, il sangue che gocciolava sull’asfalto.

«Oh, già, dimenticato.» tornò a sorridere mentre Giacomo emetteva squittii patetici.

Meglio quello che urlare.

«E io che qualche speranza ce l’avevo pure. E invece…»

Sospirò. Il freddo si fece più intenso, la nebbia si intrufolò giù per la gola e gli bloccò il respiro.

«Che cazzo sei?»

«Dovresti rispondermi tu. Sono quello che sono perchè, beh…»

«Perché cosa?»

Lorenzo gli camminò attorno, sparì nella nebbia lasciando di sé solo il rumore dei passi che strisciavano sull’asfalto pieno di crepe, riapparve a pochi passi di distanza. Carezzò la lepre che nel frattempo era tornata e portava tra i denti uno di quegli stupidi, cazzo di legnetti.

Fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato. Lorenzo ora perfettamente immobile che lo fissava senza respirare, senza sbattere le palpebre. Persino le goccioline di nebbia se ne stavano sospese nell’aria, in attesa.

«Che cosa hai provato quando mi hai visto cascare dentro il fosso?»

«Cos-?»

Senza fiato né coraggio per guardare la mano distrutta, Giacomo stringeva il polso come se potesse far qualcosa contro il dolore. Fumo saliva dai muscoli scoperti, un vago odore di bruciato permeava l’aria e si mescolava al marciume del fosso.

«Eri felice? Sentivi di esserti tolto un peso? Buttare via il giochino in modo che nessuno lo usasse più?»

«È stato un incidente!»

La sua voce disperata echeggiò nella nebbia e ritornò indietro come un mugolio patetico.

«Anche convincere Ale e Ste a lasciarmi annegare è stato un incidente?»

«L’hai sentito.»

«L’ho sentito. Un bel pacco da sentire come ultima cosa prima di morire.»

«Eravamo spaventati! Avevamo quindici anni ed avevamo paura!»

«Paura di cosa?»

«Non lo so!» prese fiato e mugolò «Non lo so…»

Il mondo esplose in fiamme che gli divorarono il corpo e offuscarono la vista.

Lorenzo gli aveva stretto l’avambraccio in una morsa d’acciaio; la pelle sfrigolò mentre si scioglieva e le dita penetrarono nella carne, lacerarono i muscoli e torturavano i nervi. Ma la parte peggiore fu la sua faccia: aveva le guance arrossate ora, esattamente come il giorno in cui era morto, i capelli asciutti troppo biondi come diventavano sempre in estate e gli occhi che brillavano. Il sorrisino rivelava denti perfetti dietro a labbra lisce e sottili.

Attorno a loro l’erba era diventata marrone.

«Potrei dirti che mia madre aveva fiutato qualcosa, che l’ho fatto soffrendo tantissimo ma volevo proteggerti, e tutte quelle bazze da film. Ma la verità è che eri solo uno stronzo e volevo liberarmi di te. Dimmi, il prezzo che ho pagato è stato abbastanza per darti una calmata?»

«Smettila!»

Tentò di tirarsi indietro, ma Lorenzo, o quello che era diventato, era troppo forte e l’unico risultato che ottenne fu di lacerarsi la pelle.

«Dillo. Dillo e ti lascio andare.»

«Non posso.»

«Allora muori, no?»

Le ossa si spezzarono. 

Giacomo urlò di dolore, incapace persino di tenere gli occhi aperti. Ingoiò il fumo della carne che bruciava. Sarebbe morto. Sarebbe morto.

Non voleva morire.

«L’ho fatto apposta! Ho mirato alla tua testa col boomerang mentre eri girato!»

«Perchè?»

Affilata e gelida, la voce di Lorenzo si intrufolò nelle orecchie, fino al cervello.

«Volevo che tu soffrissi esattamente come me.» sollevò lo sguardo e lo fissò negli occhi.

Trovò persino la forza di sorridere.

«Volevo che tu morissi. Volevo che tu morissi perchè mi avevi lasciato. E sai cosa? Sono felice di averlo fatto! Sono felice di averti ammazzato. L’unico rimpianto che ho è di averti fatto soffrire troppo poco. Te lo sei meritato. Te lo sei meritato tutto.»

***

«Che cosa hai detto?»

«Eh?»

Giacomo si schermò gli occhi dalla luce blu dell’ambulanza.

Ambulanza?

Sussultò quando qualcuno gli poggiò una coperta sulle spalle.

La figura in giaccone catarifrangente arancione aveva una voce profonda e rassicurante mentre offriva coperte anche ad altre due persone rannicchiate a terra.

Ale e Ste, che in quel momento lo fissavano storditi e allarmati, con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta. Poi scossero la testa, entrambi. Ale teneva un mucchio di garze premuto contro una chiazza priva di capelli sulla testa sanguinante, il braccio di Stefano penzolava senza vita dalla spalla lussata. Tutti e due erano bagnati fradici; alle loro spalle, la Giulietta mezza sepolta nel fosso.

«Quanto tempo è passato?»

Lo sconosciuto gli diede una pacca sulla spalla mentre la collega invitava gli altri due a salire sull’ambulanza.

«Un paio d’ore. Le vostre famiglie si sono preoccupate e ci hanno mandati a cercarvi.» rise «Pensavano vi foste infilati da qualche parte a rivangare i vecchi tempi.»

I vecchi tempi.

Giacomo abbassò lo sguardo sul braccio che qualcuno aveva fasciato dalla spalla fino alle punte delle dita. Formicolava di anestesia.

«Una brutta ustione, rimarrà la cicatrice, ma poteva andare molto peggio. Adesso vediamo di portarvi tutti al Policlinico.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mo s’ti bela = ma come sei bella


	6. L'epilogo

«No. No è inutile che provi a convincermi, non c’ho lo scazzo di tornare a Natale. No, non iniziare ades-» Giacomo fece un cenno per attirare l’attenzione della barista «Un caffè lungo per favore. Al tavolo. Ma’ non rompere le palle. Ciao.»

L’atmosfera calda del locale era una benedizione, un piccolo rifugio dal freddo e dallo smog di Milano centro. Prese per sé il tavolo in un angolo, più lontano possibile dalla vetrina, e gettò a terra lo zaino. Quando le temperature si abbassavano così tanto l’intero braccio prendeva fuoco e nemmeno gli antidolorifici gli davano un pò di sollievo. Quando faceva troppo caldo, la stessa cosa.

Tolse le AirPods dalle orecchie e le chiuse in una tasca insieme al cellulare, dopo aver tolto la vibrazione e bloccato il numero di sua madre. Nessuno, per nessuna ragione al mondo, lo avrebbe più convinto a tornar giù per Natale. O a tornare giù e basta. Persino guidare in mezzo alle risaie pavesi quando doveva andare da qualche parte gli scatenava nausea e un bisogno impellente di premere il piede sull’acceleratore.

Arrotolò la camicia fino al gomito. Tre giorni in ospedale, e nemmeno lo sforzo congiunto di tre primari era riuscito a salvare il suo braccio. Sembravano rami, le cicatrici bianchissime in rilievo su pelle ancora rosso scuro, rami espansi dal gomito sino alla mano di cui a malapena chiudeva le dita. E facevano male, tremendamente male; quando andava bene accumulava cinque ore di sonno prima che le fitte gli spalancassero gli occhi a forza.

Alessandro e Stefano erano stati veloci a relegare tutto alla suggestione dovuta al luogo e alla nebbia, nonché alla poderosa botta in testa che tutti e tre si erano presi quando la macchina aveva sbandato. L’ustione era dovuta a parti del motore troppo calde. Semplice. Lineare.

Lineare un cazzo.

Con una mano sola tirò fuori il Mac dallo zaino e accese il Wifi.

_ Caffè del Castello - aperta _

E subito sotto

_ In scientia ultio - chiusa _

«Che nome del cazzo.»

Una tazza si frantumò per terra e gli macchiò i pantaloni. Solo di poco mancò lo zaino.

«Ma che cazzo fai?»

La barista calpestò i cocci immersi nella pozza di caffè e senza troppi complimenti gli afferrò il polso. Giacomo provò a tirarlo indietro ma faceva troppo male.

«Lasciami il braccio, oh!»

La donna, non meno di trent’anni e con una gonna troppo corta addosso, premette la mano libera sulla bocca, gli occhi verdissimi spalancati in una caricaturale espressione di sorpresa che sarebbe stata quasi divertente se Giacomo non stesse soffrendo come se con quelle unghie gli stesse strappando via un arto.

«Ti decidi a staccarti o devo chiama-»

«Come cazzo hai fatto a non rimanerci secco?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeee siamo giunti alla fine! Non credevo sarei mai riuscita a finire questa storia, ma eccoci qui! Ho dato un po' di dignità a un personaggio che mi stava marcendo nella testa da troppi anni e mi sento davvero felice.
> 
> Lo so, lo so, è un cliffhanger, nella mia testa c'è da anni un universo espanso di cui l'epilogo è a tutti gli effetti il prologo. Forse un giorno arriverà anche il momento di buttar fuori anche questa storia.
> 
> Per ora, grazie a tutti per essere arrivati fin qui<3


End file.
